Friends
by Shelby Shelley
Summary: Sailor Moon's pov following her through a single battle on a single night. I haven't written for awhile, but i'm rather proud of this. Read and Review. Thanks.


Today we bumped into each other, as usual. I was running around the corner without looking, he was, of course, turning the corner. "Sometimes I think you wait at this corner to smash into me!" I exclaimed. Playing with me, he told me I needed to start watching where I was going. He called me odango atama. We bickered until, with a toss of his hand, he stated he had better places to be and walked off. 

We have been playing this game for months now. I used to loath him. But today seemed different. Today we were friends.

Moonlight splashes against my alabaster skin as I sit, curled, on my bed, gazing out the window. I should be sleeping, but something has been nagging me all evening. Looking across the cityscape I start to wonder about all the people who are attached to the lights. Perhaps there was a mother awake with her baby somewhere, or a boy staying up playing video games or a man who has a deadline to reach. Perhaps there is even a girl thinking about the city she protects.

The lights twinkle like stars, which consequently, are washed out from the bright city.

A block of city stars abruptly turns black. Then another and another follows. Something is wrong. With the swiftness of a gazelle I leap for my broach and transform. My alter ego, Sailor Moon, deftly drops out the window, landing on the ground with the delicacy of my guardian cat, Luna. As my legs swiftly take me towards the awaiting evil, I contact my friends. "Youma to the West!" They tell me they are on their way. Suddenly a black streak is running beside me. Glancing over, I see it is he, Tuxedo Kaman. How does he always know? He says nothing, only keeps sprinting beside me. His strength is mine and so I feel confident. I am not alone.

Entering the dark sector, I notice the moon now lights our way. Now my friends have arrived. Once we see the monster, we know this is going to be a difficult battle. It towers above our heads a few feet. Resembling a plant, it is utilizing its vines to zap energy from innocent bystanders. I notice a young couple on the ground. The woman is unconscious; her lover scoops her into his arms and stumbles to a picnic table for safety. Holding her close, he rocks her in his arms. I cannot hear him, but he is whispering encouragement on her deaf ears.

Mercury casts her energy towards the youma. To her disappointment it does not affect it. To our shock, it only strengthens it as a blast of energy is shot back in her direction. Mars blasts back as I tackle my blue haired friend. "Mercury, are you alright?" I breathe down at her as I struggle to get up. "Just a little shaken. Yourself?" I state that I am fine. I gain my footing once more and gasp for a breath. Sharp pain surges through my left side. Must have broken a few ribs. I feel light headed as the pain washes over me but I stifle the want to fall back to the ground. My eyes lay once more on the frightened couple and I know what I must do.

With determination in every step I jog back over to the battle. Tuxedo Kaman and Jupiter are engaged with the creature while Venus attempts to keep it imprisoned with her lasso of energy. "Let's finish this!" I yell as I grasp my scepter and boost my energy. I can feel the power of the silver crystal surging through my body. It tingles in my fingers and toes. A small smile creeps across my soft lips. I always get a feeling of satisfaction when the crystals power floods my body. I whisper my incantation and aim the energy towards the evil creature. I am not fast enough. The youma is quicker then I expected and it tried to dodge my blast. Thankfully it takes some of the hit. Unfortunately it was not enough to stop it. A thick vine connects with my mid-body, knocking the air from me. Another is directed to my head. I do not have time to move. I close my eyes and wait for the impact that never comes. Looking up my eyes connect with his. He has dismembered the vine and it lies lifeless on the ground. He is shouting to Jupiter and Mercury to combine their powers followed by Mars and Venus.

"Sailor Moon, are you alright?" The eyes behind the mask are a steel blue that pleads with mine for a positive answer. A hint of agonized worry flashes behind them. Familiarity of these eyes surprises me. All I do is nod in response. Relief, then determination enter his eyes once more. We again engage in the fray. The monster, becoming more desperate, begins launching explosive seeds. I notice one that launches shrapnel into the air. I warn everyone to be cautious. We all want to make it home again tonight. Finally Tuxedo Kaman exclaims that I should finish it this time. Just as I agree with him I scream for him to watch out. It is too late, a grenade explodes in front of him and I watch as he is flung back against a tree. He lands face down, his top hat rolling away, his cape covering his motionless body. "Sailor moon, you have to finish this now!" Mars urges me. With a final glace in his direction I set my eyes on the evil that must be destroyed. With burning venom I pour my soul energy into the crystal and vaporize the weakened monster. I watch as its dust is swept away into the night breeze.

I rush to the man who has been my savior more than once. Small pebbles cut into my knees as I fall onto the ground beside him. Jupiter helps me roll him over, his head in my lap. I can feel his warm, sticky blood against my bare legs. Mercury begins scanning his broken body. I pull off a glove and touch his forehead. "Tuxedo Kaman?" I breathe.  
"He's alive" Mercury states, "but we must get him to a hospital"  
"Not like this we can't." Jupiter exclaims, "What would people think"  
I removed his gloves and hold his hand in mine. I want him to feel me. He needs to know he is not alone. "No, no hospitals. We have dealt with worse." My fellow soldiers agreed. "Where can we take him?" Venus questions.  
"Ryo-chan, he can help." Mercury states. I know she is wary of not bring him to a hospital, but I also know she would fight against hospitals if it were her. She understands.

Later that night I find myself sitting by his bed. Once again gazing out a window, watching as the moonlight wanes into soft morning light. I hear him stir and look over to see him sit up. He sees me and looks around him. I know what he will do next. I smile as his hand dashes to his face. Fingers feel the familiar mask and he breaths a sigh. I tell him how he was badly hurt. He agrees with me how a hospital was out of the question. He thanks me for my wisdom. I laugh wearily, telling him I have been doing this too. "I just wish no one would ever get injured." He nods in agreement.

We sit in silence a moment. Searching each other's eyes, digging for each other's soul. Somewhere we find each other and embrace. His hands cupping my face and his lips entwining with mine. Our arms folding around each other in a rapturous embrace. Kissing each other with such fervent need, a hot blush paints my cheeks. My eyes dart to the floor and the connection is lost. I smile nervously, getting up from my seat. I tell him I should go, that I am glad he is doing better. I reach the door before he speaks.  
"Thank you." his voice is small and grateful. I tell him it was no problem; he would do the same for me. "Not just that." He pauses staring at his legs, he touches his mask.  
I smile at him once more and repeat that he would do the same for me before shutting the door behind me.


End file.
